Baby Got Hair
by NytBloomer
Summary: inspired by "Baby Got Wand" and "Baby Got Scar." From Ron to Hermione...of course. (: The PG-13 might be a little strong...there's only 2 bad words, and a little iddy bit of suggestive content. (: Please R/R, it's my first fic on this forum.


*talking*
    
    **Malfoy Talking**
    
    Oh My God, Crabbe. Look at her hair!
    
    It is so big.
    
    She looks like Ron Weasley's girlfriends.
    
    I mean, we all know about Ron Weasley…
    
    He only talks to her because he can't afford anyone better.
    
    I mean her hair...it's just so big.
    
    I can't believe it's so…poofy!.
    
    It's just out there....I mean, it's gross, look---she's just so ugly.
    
     
    
    Ron:
    
    I like big hair and I cannot lie.
    
    You Weasley brothers can't deny 
    
    that when Hermione walks in with that big humongous brain
    
    and that hair you can't explain, 
    
    you get sprung.
    
     
    
    Wanna pull up front, cause you noticed that hair has puff
    
    Sticks out under the pointy hat she's wearin'.
    
    I'm hooked and I can't stop staring.
    
    Oh baby, I wanna get with ya, and take your picture.
    
    Darn Percy tried to warn me....
    
    but that hair you got make me so horny.....
    
     
    
    Oooh, all of that big hair
    
    Wanna fly my broom somewhere?
    
    Well, use me, use me...cuz I ain't the average Weasley!
    
     
    
    I saw you and Krum dancing,
    
    Made me jealous and antsy!
    
    Gave me a jolt, yeah a jolt…you got it going like a Firebolt!
    
     
    
    I'm tired of Witches Weekly,
    
    saying smooth hair is the thing.
    
    Take the average wizard, and he'll swear.
    
    She gotta have big hair.
    
     
    
    Fellas? (yeah) Fellas? (yeah)
    
    Has Hermione got the hair? (Hell yeah!)
    
    Tell her to crimp it, kink it, poof it,
    
    Show that lovely hair...baby got hair.
    
     
    
    I like em round not flat, and when I'm with her in class
    
    I just can't help myself.I'm thinkin' like an animal.
    
    Now here's my scandal.
    
     
    
    I wanna get you alone
    
    And oo snuggle up.
    
    I ain't talking about Playwiz,
    
    cause silly rabbit, flat hair's for kids.
    
    I like it big and poofy, can't dent it with a shovel,
    
    These thoughts could get me in trouble!
    
     
    
    So I'm looking at Slytherin witches.
    
    Flat-haired tarts and sharp-tongued bitches
    
    Keep them Slys on the run, I'm stickin' with Hermione.
    
     
    
    A word to the fluffy-haired witches,
    
    You're my best wishes, Don't laugh or dismiss it.
    
    But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna uuuuh ahhhh
    
    to the break of dawn.
    
     
    
    Baby got it going on.
    
    A lot of wizards won't like this song.
    
    Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it,
    
    but I'd rather stay and play.
    
    My hair's red, like I said,
    
    And I'm sure I'll be real good in bed!
    
     
    
    So ladies? (yeah) Ladies? (yeah)
    
    Wanna get with a real Weasley, baby?
    
    Can't get ya alone, not the one,
    
    Cause I'm still down with Hermione!
    
    Baby got hair!
    
     
    
    Yeah baby, when it comes to witches, muggle hairspray ain't got nothing to do with my selection.Every hair in place?Yeah, only if she's a show dog. 
    
     
    
     
    
    Some wizards want to play that hard role, 
    
    and tell you that the hair ain't gold. 
    
    So they toss it and leave it....
    
    and I pull up quick to retrieve it.
    
    So Witches Weekly says it should be flat?
    
     Well, I ain't down with that.
    
    Cause your brain is large and your hair is kickin'
    
    and I'm thinking about sticking......
    
     
    
    To the smooth-haired dames in magazines, 
    
    you ain't it, Miss Thang.
    
    Give me Hermione, 
    
    For me she is the only one, 
    
    Don't matter how her hair is done.
    
    Baby Got Hair.


End file.
